Hexen Clan
The Hexen Clan '''( ) is an ancient clan of witches operating in Erebonia, who descended from the civilization that inherited the Ark Rouge. The Hexen Clan live in Elin Village, located within Isthmia Great Forest. Background Before the Great Collapse, the Hexen Clan, at that time called the Kinship of the Blaze, received the Ark Rouge from the Goddess. Under its watchful protection, the society flourished, until one day they came in conflict with the inheritors of the Lost Zem. Following the great battle that ensued, the Ark Rouge and Lost Zem fused to form the Great One. Realizing that this power was too great for humans to control, the Kinships of Blaze and Earth worked together to seal the Great One away, with the Kinship of the Blaze splitting the power into seven, and the kinship of Earth crafting seven vessels for the power. Following this, the kinship renamed themselves to the Hexen Clan. In the Dark Ages, during the incident of the Dark Dragon, the chief of the Gnomes persuaded the elder of the Hexen Clan to guide Emperor Hector I to become the Awakener of the Deus-Excellion Testa-Rossa. The elder of the Hexen clan reluctantly agreed, and Zoro-Agruga was slain, however there were many casualties in this incident, including the Emperor and the Hexen Elder, and both Testa-Rossa and the Holy Beast of Earth were inflicted with the curse. Following this, the chief of the Gnomes approached the new Hexen Elder, Roselia, as well as the Emperor, and spoke to them about a Prophecy of the World's End, before formally cutting off contact. From then on, whenever a conflict would arise in Erebonia, the Hexen Clan would guide chosen awakeners to their respective Deus-Excellion to participate in the conflict, and then erase all memories of the Deus-Excellion from the public following the conflict. The reason for this cycle is unknown. List of witches Below is a list of known witches. Between brackets is each supporting familiar. * Roselia Millstein, the clan Elder. * Vita Clotilde (Grianos) * Emma Millstein (Celine) * Dallier, a knowledgeable fortuneteller living together with her apprentice Sigyn. She manages the local hotspring, which is connected to force fields in other areas, and knows a great deal about the flow of the Septium veins. * Aura, the local herbalist in Elin, teaches fellow inhabitants about medicine and her daughter Noa and the other children about the outside world. * Liza runs the local inn, Lux Lunae, and uses her knowledge of magic to prepare magical dishes to ease the weariness of those to eat them. * Marjory is an outside witch, supporting the clan's activities in the outside world. She helped Emma Millstein getting into Thors. She loves gambling. Known Incantations Below is a list of known incantations used by the Hexen shown through the games. * '''Lux solis medicuri eum ('Heal him, sunlight'); Initially shown by Emma during the second field study to Bareahard when Rean got injured on his arm during a fight. This incantation appeals to the sun and has shown stronger healing proficiency over Orbal Arts. * Aperio ('Open'); A simple lockpicking spell first shown by Emma during the second field trip to Bareahard to open the locked door to the Underground Waterway. * Flamma ('Flame'); A simple incantation shown by Emma during a bonding event to put a candle on fire. This spell was performed by Emma using a wand. * Phantasmagoria ('Resound, resound, O voice everlasting... Rend Night's silent veil and reveal unto all the beautiful world!'); One of Vita's incantations used during the ending of Trails of Cold Steel 1 to show the students of Thors the events of Osborne's assassination and the following ascent and reveal of the Noble Faction with Panzer Soldats. This incantation possibly shows what Grianos sees through it's eyes. * Fenestram Phantasma ('Open, phantasmal window'); Assumedly a variation of Phantasmagoria shown by Vita in Trails of Cold Steel 2 to create a direct channel between Class VII in Ymir and Duke Cayenne who is aboard the Pantagruel. The difference between this incantation and Phantasmagoria is that it is less channeled towards specific people and doesn't need Grianos to be the eyes of the spell. * Astral Projection a simple technique frequently used by Vita where her existence is projected in the world. During CS2 it is frequently used by her to talk to Class VII with Grianos seemingly acting as a proxy. During Sen IV we see the technique once more being employed by her at closer distance and by Roselia at further distance. * Audite sermonem meum. ('Listen to my words.'); A simple incantation used by Emma locking her eyes (without glasses) to hypnotise people. In-game used to bypass the security check entering Bareahard in Trails of Cold Steel 2 and the security of Trails of Cold Steel 3. * Spiritual Guidance. ('Oh, Spirit Vein... Calm the chaos of this land by the guidance of my mana...'); Used by Emma in a bonding event where she is shown trying to rouse the ley lines around Lunaria Nature Park to settle down. * ??? ('Shrine of radiance, crafted by the gnomes... by the hand of the spirits, open your doors, and guide us to the proving grounds'); Used by Celine to open the path to the center of a Spirit Shrine. * Savant Valse A technique that allows members of the Hexen Clan to pour a large amount of mana into their familiar, shown by Vita using this on Grianos in the final Spirit Shrine. * Lucifen Lied see:Lucifen Lied * Mare Spiritus (精神の海よ) is a specialised technique to turn the caster's body into an astral body in order to enter the consciousness of someone else * Per Mare Per Terram (どんな時もあなたのそばに) * Dormite Fili Mi (お眠りなさい、安らかに) is a technique similar to a lullaby Gallery Lux solis medicuri eum (sen1).jpg|Lux solis medicuri eum Hexen Incantation - Aperio (sen1).jpg|Aperio Hexen Incantation - Flamma (sen1).jpg|Flamma Hexen Incantation - Phantasmagoria (sen1).jpg|Phantasmagoria Hexen_Incantation_-_Fenestram_Phantasma_(sen2).png|Fenestram Phantasma Hexen_Incantation_-_Astral_Projection_(sen2).png|Astral projection Hexen_Incantation_-_Audite_sermonem_meum_(sen2).png|Audite sermonem meum Hexen_Incantation_-_Spirit_Guidance_(sen2).png|Spiritual Guidance Hexen_Incantation_-_???_(sen2).png|??? Monster - Grianos-Aura (sen2).png|Savant Valse Hexen_Incantation_-_Lucifen_Lied_(sen2).png|Vita performing the Lucifen Lied Trivia * Hexen means "witches" in German, or alternatively "to practice witchcraft" when written in lower-case. Category:Organisations